Lucemon
Lucemon is an angel Digimon and a major villain in Digimon. His child-like angel form is voiced by Mona Marshall. His chaos form is voiced by Kirk Thornton. Lucemon was a messiah who once brought peace to a world torn apart by the war between Human and Beast types. His power corrupted him, however, and turned into a tyrant due to his beliefs that others could not think for themselves, and that the world would be a better place if he had absolute power and made all the decisions. His power made him unbeatable until the Ten Legendary Warriors rose up in rebellion and defeated him, sealing him away in the Dark Area. Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's story) Lucemon was among the Disney villains who were assisting Team Prime in rescuing the Angels. He also stayed to help the Angels for the rest of the war. Ultimate Battle Lucemon and Myotismon had a duel to see who was the stronger Digimon. Myotismon was the victor until Lucemon returned. Later, however, they teamed up to defeat the Imperial Knights of the Digital World and were successful. After that, they became good friends. The Halloween ProYect Lucemon fought alongside Myotismon and Menslady when Darth Vader rebelled. He ended up sacrificing himself to defeat Darth Vader and score the final win for the villains. The Chaotic Wars Once again, Lucemon returned. For a time, it seemed as if he hated Myotismon and wanted to take the universe for himself. But at present, it seems their old friendship still lives...or does it? And IS this the Lucemon whom Myotismon befriended? New Team Ironhide/Mervamon and Ponydramon Lucemon appears here as a member of Team Ironhide. Legends of the Multi-Universe Lucemon appears here as an ally of the Angels of Disney and part of Team Prime. LOTM: Dynasty Warriors Lucemon is the eternal enemy of his brother Arceus. Lucemon appears to be the complete tyrant and destroyer of all worlds. Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes and Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains must join forces to put an end to this threat. Powers (normal) * Grand Cross4: Fires ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy, a technique more powerful than Seraphimon's "Strike of the Seven Stars". * Divine Feet (Divine Feat): Creates a great sword or spear of light and with it pierces the enemy. Powers (chaos) * Paradise Lost Punch8 (Paradise Lost): Launches the opponent high into the air with a wild dance of blows, then holds their limbs fixed as he drives them back into the ground. * Ultimate Sacrifice (Dead or Alive): Produces a three-dimensional magic circle as a glowing orb of holiness and evilness and confines the opponent within, where it has a 50/50 chance of being either completely annihilated, or suffering great damage. * Terrible Dance: Attacks with a graceful roundhouse kick. * Deadly Roll: Attacks with a graceful roundhouse kick of magic. * Grand Cross: Fires ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy, a technique more powerful than Seraphimon's "Strike of the Seven Stars". Powers (Shadow Lord) * Tide of Despair (Purgatorial Flame): Exhales a flame of destruction which purifies everything. * Nihilism Maelstrom (Divine Atonement): Fires a light of annihilation from the seven Crowns. * Dimension Slasher: Attacks with sharp claws that can pierce dimensional walls. * Wrath of Darkness (Wrath of Satan): Uses the orb, Gehenna, to emit a ray of destruction. Gallery 4Lucemon05.jpg 3088035-7050394266-41224.jpg 1258742424352_f.jpg Angry_Lucemon.jpg|It's not good if Lucemon is angry! Lucemon.png Lucemon_Code_Crown.jpg|Lucemon with the Code Crown Lucemon_fm.jpg lucemon-chaos-mode.jpg Malevolent_Lord_Lucemon.jpg tumblr_maufy2sRrg1rtjgwno1_500.gif|Lucemon uses his Paradise Lost Punch attack Tyrannical_Lord_Lucemon.jpg lucemon chaos.JPG lucemon.JPG Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Complete Monsters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Non Humans Category:Digimon Category:Demon Category:Angel Category:Immortals Category:Omnipotents Category:Devils Category:Misanthropes Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Dark Lords Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Shape Shifters Category:Xenophobes Category:Tragic Villains Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Abusers Category:Tricksters Category:God Wannabe Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Child Murderer Category:Child Abusers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Spree Killers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Hegemony Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Serial Killers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Control Freaks Category:Terrorists Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:One-Man Army Category:Monsters Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Evil Light Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Magic Users Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Flyers Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Blondes Category:Armored Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Characters in The Chaotic Wars Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Character in Legends of the Muti-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mona Marshall Category:Enemies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Alliance of Darkness Category:Enemies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kirk Thornton Category:Anti-Christs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Killers Category:Tyrants Category:Dictators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Sympathetic Destroyer of Worlds Category:True Villains Category:Liars Category:Sociopaths Category:Immortal demons Category:War Criminals Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Sibling Category:Brotherhood of the Abyss Category:Sword of Kings characters